Romancing the Queen
by DawningAurora
Summary: Empress Tenten lives in Indian Durbars and speaks Shakespearean... Ridiculously bored of the current state of affairs, her Ladyship tries to add a little zest to the her court; with spectacular results. Multi!Ten AU. Requests for pairings accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Romancing the Queen.**

**Author:DawningAurora**

**Genre: Romance, Adventure**

**Warnings: Multi!Ten and character assassinations.**

**Word Count: 517**

**A|N- This is a fairytale –ish fanfic featuring Uninspired and totally bored with her life! Tenten and multiple pairings. A request for a pairing can be made for this fic.**

* * *

The court of Lady Tenten , graced by the brilliant and the best in the entire Empire, ensured that her Ladyship never had to endure a dull moment. The musical lull of the tambourines ringing behind her allowed for both private conversations and also lent a lively air to her court.

Comfortably settled into her cushions, the Lady was the picture of calculated sang-froid as she listened to the merchant before her. She lazily raised her palm and the attendants who were lovingly caring for her long, silky burgundy locks ceased their ministrations and quickly withdrew into a conveniently located alcove.

"Salutations to thee, Lady Empress. May your reign remain as implacable as the Sun." A portly old merchant greeted with the familiar accolade.

"What bringeth thou to my court, Merchant" she responded with a traditionally appropriate reply in a bored monotone. It wouldn't do well to seem too interested or the price will be driven up much, much higher than the original.

"I have brought with me treasures of incalculable worth, My Lady." The merchant reveled in a conspiratorial whisper.

Gold-brown eyes glittered with feline luminescence as she considered toying with the threads of intrigue he released to her.

Her eyes flicked in an ennui-shrouded sweep as it encompassed the five men standing before her. They dropped their gazes.

"Am I to assume that they cry tears of pearls and can spin straw into gold?" she drawled sarcastically.

The merchant flinched. "You misunderstand My Lady, I brought them here to present to you as a gift."

"I already have an entire brood of personal attendants, I require no more" she replied dismissively.

"They are no mere personal attendants my lady, they are extremely talented artisans. If you permit them, they will display their varied skills." The merchant ventured cautiously, mopping up his brow.

The recent culling of the additions into the _Pride_ was sincerely affecting the general mood of those under her benevolent patronage. If they proved to be as good as the merchant claimed, they would be a rather valuable asset to her court. Perhaps she would be able to add them to the _Pride_*.

She graciously inclined her head in acquiescence. The look of sheer relief on his face did not go unnoticed.

* * *

**-To Be Continued.**

**-Please note that while a pairing request can be made for this fic, it will be subject to this Alternate Universe.**

**Also the pride mentioned above is actually "The Pride of Heaven" who are actually artists, musicians and assorted men and women who are offered royal patronage to allow them to produce unparalleled masterpieces. The Pride of Heaven rarely hosts more than ten or so such Masters at a time.**

**Also please feel free to air your thoughts, opinions and views about this fic of mine.**

**-Aurora **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-** Even if I did own Naruto, I'm not telling you…. ;)

**A|N-** Is there something I should be telling you here?... *thinks* nope… please proceed… ;P

...

The merchant nodded at the young man who had his hair piled high and bound in a thick pony.

"That, Lady Tenten, is Nara Shikamaru. He is well-versed in the art of Sword-Dancing. He is also known to, in his spare time; make shadow animals for the amusement of younglings of his home village."

Her eyes flickered to the dusky young man before her, a speculative look her eyes. Hostility emanated from his. Her lush, red painted lips curved into a gentle smile.

She rose gracefully from her nest of cushions and strode regally down the dais, through aisle towards the doorway.

"My Lady, bear with me but for a moment as I must veil you." came the soft spoken words of her retainer, Hinata Hyuga, as she came towards her with a gossamer-fine piece of cloth.

Tenten rolled her eyes discreetly at her retainer and whispered "Only for you, niece-mine, will I submit to the atrocity that is wearing a veil."

Hinata smiled as she wound the fabric around the crown of the head and artfully arrayed the rest of the veil around Tenten. When she was done, she stepped back with a small smile and a nod.

The procession made their way through labyrinthine corridors draped in exotic silk tapestries depicting the history, culture and seasons of the Empire in vivid color.

Tenten was in no hurry and leisurely strolled through the halls that led to the courtyard. The Royal Parlor allowed the best possible view of the arena below and it was an excellent view that she had. Nara Shikamaru as warming up, the sunlight on the courtyard shimmered against his sweat-slicked torso as he warmed up. The black bands that adorned his forearms along with the black hakama that tapered lovingly to his waist were the only adornments he wore. The black bands symbolized the commitment of the Artists to their respective artforms.

Sword Dancers were very rare a not many had the dexterity or the balance that was necessary. There were only four or so Masters in every century.

When he was done, he stood before the sun and placed his first two fingers to his bowed head in the traditional salutation.

He turned and faced towards her most skilled Commander. Shikamaru drew the short sword first. His movements were whip quick and powerful as he cut through the arena. He slashed with graceful arches that left a soft hiss in their difference between the two was astonishing. A few minutes in, her Commander looked winded while _he_ looked barely tousled. Shikamaru's movements were precise and measured. He danced circles around the Commander. Literally.

At the end, he had the war veteran of nearly a decade down on his knees with _his_ blade kissing the other's throat.

Tenten spoke almost to herself "He is magnificent."

Hinata who managed to overhear the conversation smiled into Tenten's fan.

...

**Thank you for waiting and reviewing my friends… I am running a little dry of ideas…. :)**

**As always, please feel welcome to share your thoughts, opinions and comments. :)**

**-Aurora**


End file.
